


kyulkyung fans international

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Mentioned PRISTIN, Other, Pristin - Freeform, literally jinyoung is jieqiong's #1 fanboy I love him, tbh this would be something they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: daehwi just doesn't understand jinyoung.





	kyulkyung fans international

it's about two in the morning, and jinyoung is sitting in his chair, head face down on his computer keyboard. it was about day or so since pristin's "we like" mv and album had came out, and currently, jinyoung wanted to die. 

there was so much to say about it. not only was "we like" a total bop, but kyulkyung was looking even prettier than before (if that was even possible), and her singing voice was like honey to his ears. he had preordered the album, and was proud to say that he had about every single kyulkyung merchandise there was to collect. he even had all her albums, starting from digital releases from pledis girlz era to physical releases from ioi and pristin. if anyone dared to even compare the goddess to someone else, jinyoung vowed to strike them down (even if they were his own members and fellow trainees).

still lying on his computer, a small knock sounded on the door, a small grunt coming from jinyoung before the door opened to reveal a close friend of his, lee daehwi. they hadn't known each other for that long, but the bond was definitely there. 

"dude. how long have you been streaming their mv for. you've literally been here since we came back from promotions. what the fuck." glaring at the other, jinyoung scowled, going back to his phone to open up the melon app, and subsequently clicking on the cursed song. his computer screen shone with pristin's naver and youtube channel, a few other tabs on the side articles of wanna one and streaming tips. 

sighing, jinyoung leaned back into his chair, finally opening his eyes and turning to meet his friend. "you don't get it. kyulkyung is literally an absolute goddess? like, i don't think there's anyone else in this world that's as beautiful and talented as she is. have you even heard her sing? during her predebut era, her voice was so good, and did i even mention that she's fluent in both mandarin and korean? jesus, im not even worthy myself to be her fan. she probably doesn't even know who i am. oh my god, i don't even deserve to be talking about her." exasperated, he fell back into his chair, a complete mess. 

it took daehwi a few seconds to comprehend what the other had said, but all he really has on his mind was getting this boy back to sleep. 

"ok jinyoung, im literally fluent in korean and english, and you are a member of ioi's brother group, which kyulkyung was there to see you get placed into that tenth spot chair. almost every one of your fans know that you adore kyulkyung, but my god, please shut up and go to sleep."

"fuck you. i told you, you wouldn't understand. you probably stan somi (though she is pretty cute) or some shit. just go away if you don't understand." rolling his eyes, daehwi shut the door behind him, leaving jinyoung alone with his three cups of emptied out coffee and late night streaming.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO okay so we like was actually better than I thought it would be!!!! nayoung looked super hot as always and I want to marry her but yEAH IT WAS LIT 
> 
> tbh wanna one is something I'm always hesitant to write about because of the fandom,,,, plus I feel as if I don't know them well enough even if I was here ever since p101 s1 but :'v oh well
> 
> honestly I adored jinyoung for his voice in oh little girl but after knowing that he was a jieqiong Stan i loved him even more
> 
> also I wrote this like,,, five minutes ago and it's 2 am save me
> 
> pls talk to me about pristin and wanna one


End file.
